Do You Remember?
by yayme2012
Summary: Edward forgets his tenth anniversary... how mad will Bella be? PostEclipse, songfic, BxE fluff read for more!


Disclaimer: A girl is sobbing. Her parents ask, "What's wrong, sweetie?" "No, it's just too horrible," she sobs. "What is it?" they ask. She looks heartbroken. "I… I… I don't own Twilight! NOOOOO!"

Sad but true, folks. I don't own it. Stephenie Meyer does. Boohoo.

A/N: Just a quick songfic… the song "Do You Remember" by Jack Johnson kind of reminded me of Twilight, but the lyrics didn't match up so well, so I changed them. Sorry if they don't make sense now!

Edward POV

_Do you remember when we first met? I sure do  
It was some time in early January  
Though you were lazy about it, you made me wait around  
I was so crazy about you, I didn't mind  
_

I waited outside the house for Bella. She was getting dressed, with a new outfit from Alice, of course. I watched as she flew down the stairs gracefully and ran out to my car. Bella slipped into silently.

"School is such a bore," she complained lightly, "Now I know why you guys had so much trouble acting normal when you've repeated the same thing five times!" She smiled. I rolled my eyes as I backed the car up.

We pulled out of the driveway. I drove slower than I usually did; I could tell Bella had something on her mind. She played with her hair and traced her finger along my arm as I pretended not to notice.

She waited till I stopped in our usual parking spot before speaking, even though we both knew I never needed to concentrate on driving. I suppressed a smile as she considered how to bring it up.

"Do you know what today is, Edward?" Bella asked, concerned that I had forgotten.

As if! It had been ten years to the day since I had married met my angel, my point of living, my wife. The memories came rushing back, of a rainy town known as Forks, Washington. We were living less than ten minutes from there. Well, ten minutes in vampire speed. I couldn't believe she thought I would forget! I decided to have a little fun with this

"Um, a Monday?" I said, faking uncertainty.

"I can't believe you!" she stormed out of the car.

I didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that she was furious. It also showed through her literal radiating waves of heat. Bella hadn't lost her warmth when she was changed. Her gift was temperature control; she could heat things up and cool things down.

Carlisle speculated that she could freeze things because she had lived in the cold in Washington and also known us; and that she could heat things up because of her infamous blush in her human life and also through knowing… Jacob… that dog. Whenever she was sad, I was hoping she wasn't thinking of him and her possible human life; but not being able to know her thoughts meant I would never know.

I watched her walk away and hoped she wouldn't be _too _mad. I didn't want her to miss the surprise later.

_So I was late for class, I locked my car to yours  
It wasn't hard to find, it was small and yellow  
Guess that I was afraid that if you rolled away  
You might not roll back my direction really soon_

I noticed Alice's Porsche in the spot next to mine. She had pulled up while I was thinking. I scanned her mind for any visions of Bella.

_I knew Bella would be mad! Too bad she doesn't have the keys to Eddie's car._ I winced at what she called me in her head. Alice shrugged in her mind. _I'll just offer her a ride home._

Aha! I had a sudden thought. I waited till Alice left the lot and walked towards her first period class. I would be late for class, but the looks on both of their faces would be priceless.

I pulled out the super-strong, almost vampire-proof chains I kept in my trunk (don't ask why). I wrapped the chain around both of our cars. I smiled. Neither would be able to get it off without making a scene. Now Bella couldn't leave without me. Mwahaha.

I walked to my first period class, Calculus. The teacher looked at me. "I'm so sorry," I said, my eyes smoldering at her. "I had a… family issue."

"It's f-fine, Mr. Cullen," she squeaked out, dazzled.

I could see Bella glaring at me from across the room. I merely smiled and sat in my usual seat next to her. She was so angry that some of the loose papers on her desk caught fire. I crumpled them in my hand to put them out. She glared at me again and pretended to pay attention to the lesson, but she had already taken this class five times, and she was watching me out of the corner of her eye.

I still couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I could see her emotions through Jasper at least, and probably catch some visions from Alice. I scanned Jasper.

_Ooh, I like pretty ponies… Argh! Somebody's really mad… never knew Bella could be so furious._ Nothing that I didn't already know… other than Jasper's weird pony obsession.

I turned my thoughts to Alice. It was like watching a movie in her head. _Bella was torturing and burning my car…_ Aaaagh! I should probably not let that car out of my sight till I gave Bella my surprise. I sighed and she gave me a look.

I should probably tell her I hadn't forgotten our anniversary… But she was so adorable when she was mad! The papers clenched in her hand were already singed at the ends.

"Don't," I whispered pleadingly. I knew she was the only person in the room who could hear me.

"Why not?" she asked, just as silently. I stared at her until she dropped it onto the desk and leaned back.

_Well, I was crazy about you then and now  
The craziest thing of all, over ten years have gone by  
And you're still mine, we're locked in time  
Let's rewind_

The bell rang for the next class and Bella flew out of her seat. She couldn't stay mad at me for long. We separated at the doorway and she paused.

"We will talk about this later," she said solemnly. I looked at her questioningly. "At lunch," she clarified.

I leaned into her for a kiss, but Bella pulled away. I hadn't seen her this mad since… ever. She glared at me and walked away. I sighed and glided down the hall. My next class, study hall (as if I needed it), was with Alice. Oh joy.

I entered the class room and as I immediately sat down, Alice's angry face came into view. She looked almost as mad as Bella.

"Do you have any idea what today is? Any idea at all?" Alice was spitting mad.

"Somebody has asked me that today, and yes, I know exactly what today is. Our tenth anniversary," I said, amused.

Alice was still just as mad. "So why didn't you tell her?" she demanded.

"In case you haven't been checking the future lately, I have a surprise planned."

"And?"

"A surprise is supposed to be surprising. And me forgetting our anniversary would definitely be surprising."

"Hmmm." Alice was definitely coming around. I hoped Bella would too. I rested my head down on the table and pretended to sleep while Alice checked the future.

"Oh!" Alice gasped. "She'll love it!"

"Thanks," I murmured, and put my head back down.

After a few minutes, I felt my forehead burning. This was my cue from Bella to skip and meet her at the car.

I walked up to the teacher's desk. "I don't feel so well…" My face paled.

"Fine, you can go to the nurse, but be sure to come back after."

Yeah, right. I walked through the halls more quickly than I usually did. When I got to the car, Bella was already staring at the chains.

"What the hell-" she was interrupted as I started making out with her. She protested but was soon as passionate as I was. Not breaking the kiss, I took the keys out of my back pocket and unlocked the chains. I opened the car and drove towards the house, not stopping for breath. I again drove slowly, assuming she wanted to talk on the way.

_Do you remember when we first moved in together?  
The piano took up the living room  
You played me boogie-woogie I played you love songs  
You'd say we're playing house now you still say we are_

Bella waited about a minute to launch into her rant.

"I cannot seriously believe you don't know what today is," she near-whispered.

I expected her to be mad, not sad. "What is it?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What happened ten years ago?" Her topaz eyes stared into mine.

"Can I guess?" She glared but nodded. "I met you," I said falsely.

Bella shook her head angrily.

"No? We… moved in together?"

A memory rushed in… about a month before we were married…

_FLASHBACK_

"_What are all these?" I stared pointedly at some boxes._

"_Well, since Alice is going to be doing so many wedding preparations, and afterwards I'm going to be moving in anyway…" she trailed off._

"_That's fantastic!" I swept her up in a hug. "I'll move your stuff into my room."_

_I carried her up the stairs with her boxes._

_FLASHBACK_

Bella's voice snapped me back into the present. "You cannot be serious."

"What?"

"Perfect Edward, who never forgets anything, has forgotten one of the best things that has ever happened to him!" I could see she was hurt.

"No, I didn't," I pointed. We had arrived at the house. Bella looked out to the driveway and gasped. She gaped at me. I sighed and handed her the keys. Bella ran out to the bright red car and jumped in. It was her old truck, looking out of place among our Porsches and Mercedes. I watched as she turned it on and chugged around our yard.

"You're right, Edward, it is slow!" she laughed out the window as the passed me.

She stopped the truck neatly in the space beside me and sat silently, breathing in deeply. She tensed suddenly and breathed out an eternity later. Bella rested a few moments more then quietly joined me in the Volvo. After a while, she broke the silence with a question.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" I was puzzled.

"Resist me for that long… I smell so good!" Her scent was all over that car.

"You have no idea," I said quietly.

We sat quietly again for a while longer when Bella suddenly grinned.

"What?"

"Now my anniversary gift can't compare…" she smiled in mock disappointment.

"What is it?" I asked, not bothering to hide my excitement.

"Oh, we're just going on a little hunting trip," she said playfully. "Just to British Canada…"

My eyes shone. It was our favorite spot. It had mountain lions for me and wolves for her.

"And I'm not packing any clothes…" she giggled.

My smile got wider, if that was possible. We skipped into the house to celebrate our anniversary.

_Well all these times they come and go  
And alone don't seem so long  
Over ten years have gone by  
We can't rewind, we're locked in time  
But you're still mine  
Do you remember?_

A/N: Finally DONE! 4 ½ pages… due to all the spacing. Haven't worked on my other stories for a week because of this one. Sorry if it seemed like Bella was a slut, or had a random power… really want feedback! C'mon, press the pretty blue button- you know you want to!

Next up: Cullens: At the Zoo! Chap 3(almost done), Hermione's Diary chap 4, and some Jacob lists… was going to post Hunter, but I think it's too similar to this fanfic, and much to short. But, seriously, listen to the song Hunter! It soooo reminds me of Twilight

Viva la long Author's Notes!


End file.
